


Fighting for Alliance

by LGBTPJO



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTPJO/pseuds/LGBTPJO
Summary: Jace, Izzy, and Alec are asked to go on a mission to the Seelie Realm after the Queen requests their presence. It doesn't quite go as planned.
Kudos: 6





	Fighting for Alliance

Isabelle Lightwood was tired of her brothers pining for a mission. Jace and Alec had been begging their parents, the two heads of the New York Institute, to let them go out for weeks. Whenever they were told no, they’d end up complaining to her. She was honestly impressed that Alec had kept Jace from dragging them out without permission.

By the time the two of them had finally been granted permission to do something, Izzy was forced to join them. She figured that that was better than listening to them whine all the time. With that thought in mind, she began to prepare for a trip outside the Institute.

The last thing Izzy did was dress modestly for missions, and this wasn’t going to be any different. After deciding between it and a form fitting dress, she chose a tight black midriff top. She matched it with a pair of highrise skinny jeans and a pair of heels. She wrapped her serpent bracelet around her wrist to complete the outfit. She headed out of her bedroom a few minutes later, meeting her brother at the Institute’s weaponry.

“This is supposed to be a peaceful mission,” Alec drawled, unimpressed, as he looked her clothing up and down. “It’s not a lustful one.”

“You never bring your bow on a peaceful mission,” Izzy raised an eyebrow as she watched him reach for it.

“The seelie queen requested a meeting with some of the younger Shadowhunters here,” Alec sighed. “Mom and dad asked us to bring some weapons just in case something goes haywire.” 

Izzy hummed, choosing not to bring her knife despite her parents’ request. Alec didn’t care, though. He simply chose to walk towards the exit. Their adoptive brother, Jace, was waiting for them.

Jace looked like he’d been ready to leave for a while. His impatience varied heavily from Alec’s seriousness. To be honest, it wasn’t uncommon for Jace to jump into missions headfirst. Izzy, on the other hand, just wanted this to be over with. Since that was her goal, and everyone was ready, she started to push her brothers out the door. 

“You boys finally got the stupid mission you wanted,” she nudged Jace and Alec. 

“I would apologize for dragging you along, but it’d be a pretty insincere apology,” Jace retorted. “THese things are always more fun when it's the three of us.”

“This isn’t supposed to be fun, Jace. There have been more sightings of Circle members lately, and this is our only chance to prove to the Seelie queen that they can trust the Institute.”

Alec turned away from his two siblings before he could see them glance at one another. With playful smiles, they rolled their eyes at one another. They tried to suppress their laughs for the rest of the walk. Alec never looked at them, so they figured they were doing an okay job. 

When they arrived at the Seelie Realm’s entrance, there were two guards waiting for them. Nobody exchanged any kind of greeting since they immediately moved to let them in through the gate. They gave a curt nod after it was open, and they motioned for Alec, Izzy, and Jace to follow them inside. They continued to follow them until they had finally met up with the queen.

“Hello, Shadowhunters,” the queen smiled coyly as Izzy, Alec, and Jace entered her line of sight. “Thank you for coming.”

“What can we do for you?” Alec asked.

Izzy nearly winced when she heard his tone of voice. Her and Jace knew it was just him being serious about the task at hand, but there were people that would easily assume that that was annoyance instead. When the queen’s face hardened and the guards that had been standing with the queen before they got there stepped forward, she knew they hadn’t heard it correctly. Izzy put her hands on top of Alec and Jace’s to stop them from grabbing their weapons defensively. 

“We don’t mean to cause you any harm,” Izzy said cautiously. “We were under the impression that this was supposed to be a peaceful mission.”

The queen motioned for her guards to back off, but one of the new ones chose to step forward instead. The way he stepped in front of their ruler made it obvious that he did not trust the three siblings. Izzy continued to block Alec and Jace from trying to fight.

“She’s right,” the queen agreed. “We’re trying to create an alliance. We don’t want to be your enemy if there is a war. Meliorn, retreat.”

He finally chose to back off, letting Izzy relax and drop her arms. The queen tried to keep the rest of the meeting peaceful, and Izzy and Alec were contributing to that. It was Jace that completely ruined it with a really rude insult aimed loosely at the queen.

Before they could react, Meliorn rushed forward with his sword raised. Jace grabbed his seraph blade. With the usual reflexes of a Shadowhunter, he was able to block the Seelie’s attack. Alec rushed to his parabatai’s aid as another guard surged forward towards him. Izzy watched as the queen was taken away from the scene by the third guard. Suddenly, the final guard was standing directly in front of her.

“You wouldn’t attack an innocent, weaponless girl, would you?” she battered her eyebrows at him.

He didn’t answer. Instead, he surged forward with his weapon, aiming for the exposed skin on her stomach. She rolled her eyes a bit as she grabbed for her bracelet. The Seelie looked the slightest bit confused at the action, but his expression suddenly grew alarmed when it turned into a staff. He tried to play off his shock, but Izzy took advantage of it and knocked his weapon out of his hand. 

Grabbing it off the ground, Izzy rushed over to Jace to help him disarm Meliorn. Alec and the third guard were trying to stop the fighting since their goal of this being a peaceful meeting had obviously backfired. Izzy had not wanted this to turn into a fight, either, but she didn’t really have a choice whether or not she was going to fight. She had a feeling that the person Alec had gone after had gone after Jace to stop him and Meliorn from hurting one another. 

Izzy had a feeling that Jace and Meliorn were not going to stop fighting until one of them were without a blade, so she tried to help them with that. She moved to swat at the Meliorn’s blade with her staff. He did drop his sword, but he also grabbed the staff in his hand and tugged it towards himself. She squeaked a little in surprise as she was pulled up against his torso.

“Let my sister go,” Alec warned, taking a step closer to the two of them.

Since she still had the other guy’s weapon in her hand, she attempted to strike herself out of the situation. She figured the distraction Alec had provided would give her just enough time to hurt him and ditch. The owner of the weapon did not enjoy that, though. He reached over and snatched it out of her hand. While she looked over at him to return his glare, the peacekeeping guard snarled.

“Enough!” he yelled at Meliorn.

Izzy watched him pull his hands closer to the center of the staff, forcing her closer to him. She tried to get herself free. She fought demons for a living. If she was going to die by stranglization, she wanted a redo. She glanced at her brothers, and she could tell they were resisting the urge to attack Meliorn. It probably would have been their action of choice in a few seconds had the queen not returned to the room. She looked pissed.

“Meliorn, let the Shadowhunter go,” she growled. “You had orders to keep this civil. This was supposed to be a peaceful meeting.”

“He insulted you!” He exclaimed. “I was-”

“You are an envoy of the Seelie Realm,” she glared at him. “The only reason you are here today is because we were short a guard. I will keep this in mind the next time we need you.”

Meliorn made a face, but he finally allowed Izzy to slip out from beneath his arms and her weapon. She grabbed it from him the second his grip on it loosened, and tried to catch her breath. When it reached her hand, the serpent staff slithered up her arm. It didn’t take long for her breathing to return to normal, and she moved towards Jace and Alec. 

Her brothers moved in front of her protectively, and she knew he would be on edge the rest of the meeting even though Meliorn was on incredibly thin ice. She didn’t blame him, though. This had not gone as planned. When Meliorn raised his head to look at them, both boys stepped in front of her protectively.

“Why don’t we get this meeting finished, shall we?” the queen asked, and the three Shadowhunters nodded respectfully.


End file.
